I love Him
by MurdeTram
Summary: Yet another Sasuke Naruto Fanfiction.


A.N. People wanted a sequel, so here it is. I didn't try to make Sasuke an ass, I was actually going for the opposite, but I'll roll with that.

Fear hitches in my throat, his large member in full view; his clean-shaven pelvis leading to a member of epic proportions. We jokingly measured each other once, nine inches.

Despite the mild fear, my hand reaches down, sliding his pre-cum around his shaft, lubing him for what's to come. He does his fair share; his hand was behind me, running a slick finger around my rosebud. He likes to call it that, its better then the alternative.

I can feel the pleasure now, broiling up in my stomach. His finger slips into me, deep. My body's ready and waiting. I pant into our kiss, breaking it only for air.

My raven sees my want, and lays be back gently, but with a large smirk on his ivory face. He knows I'll hurt at first; it only helps him get off. I spread my legs a bit, raising my backside from the bed.

The sheets try to stick to me, I was sweating badly. And shaking.

"I love you" I feebly manage, it sounding more like a frog's croak then a pronunciation of complete and utter love, but he smiles, and kisses me once more. It was a closed mouth kiss, but I felt love behind it.

He positions himself on top of me. It's my favourite position, he's the man and I'm the woman. I can feel his uncut head poke at my hole, and my breathing hitches again. He hears it, and inches his lips to my ear, while prodding me with his monster.

"Why are you scared? I won't hurt you." He hisses, I know he won't, but it always hurts at first. I kiss him in recognition of his semi-soothing words, and gulp down my fear. To let it mix with the pleasure and anxiety. Pleasure will win out, it always does.

My insides move to accommodate him, as he slowly, methodically pushes into me. Just a few inches, and I'm moaning in my throat. Next came the pain, a sharp twinge as he came upon my spot. It was supposed to feel amazing, but it only hurt when he hit it.

I gasp, twitching away from him. He simply chuckles, and lowers his hips, pointing himself away from my spot. "I told you, I won't hurt you - love" he starts smoothly, but pushes deep into me with the last word.

I cry out, my arms wrapping themselves around his waist. I feel his pelvis hit my bottom, and push me up from the force. I start to sob and sniffle against his chest, as he stays inside me, letting my insides get used to his length.

One of the arms he was using for support wraps themselves around my shoulders, and pulls me close. I can feel his chest shuddering, I hope he's crying over hurting me, I can't hear him laughing.

I eventually nod, the pain having dulled by a large amount. He feels my approval, and pulls back slowly. I can hear him hiss at the pleasure of my insides holding onto him. Fear and Anxiety are losing way to Pleasure; I can feel him inside me, every inch.

He holds himself half out of me, asking for allowance to continue. He doesn't look me in the eyes when he tries to show he cares. I nod, and manage a "Please" before he plunged back into me, taking care to not him my spot.

I moan out into his shoulder, biting down to keep from yelling. My canines tear pinpricks in his skin, and a light hint of iron mingles with the sweat in my mouth.

My raven moans as he pumps himself into me, faster, never hitting my spot. His arms start to lose will, as he almost lays atop me, pushing deeper and into me at a harder and faster pace. My erection is between us, and being rubbed by both of our stomachs, causing me to moan into his shoulder and four pinpricks.

We've been at it for half an hour now. I've released at least half a dozen times, my cum becoming gummy as we slide against each other.

Impossible, but I can feel him grow larger, nearing his climax. His moans have gotten louder.

He butts heads with me, panting harshly. He smiles, and asks: "You're not tired… are ya?"

I moan into another sloppy, drool-producing kiss. He always challenges me, and I always accept. I move against him ever so lightly at first, helping him reach deeper into me. My nails dig into his back, making marks, I'm sure. With any luck, they might start to bleed.

He lays his head beside mine, growling into the pillow in an animalistic way. He pushes into me a final time, releasing himself into me with yet another growl. I feel his juice spray into me, filling me well past the brim. He starts to leak out of me, out, onto the bedclothes. But I don't care; I can only moan his name into the open air as I receive his seed.

"I love you" I repeat, panting.

He kisses me again, smiling his devilish smile. "We're going to dinner tomorrow, at Kakashi's place." He informs me, slowly pulling his now half-limp member out of me.

I moan involuntarily at the flood of white that he had been damming up, but kiss him. I might have to throw these sheets out, maybe even the whole mattress. "Why?" My curiosity leads me to ask.

He just smiles, and headbutts me again, fatigue taking us both over. I nuzzle into his chest, inhaling the smell of our love.

…

A.N. So what'd ya think? Leave a comment no matter what you thought of it.


End file.
